starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Deralian Confederal Union
The Deralian Confederal Union was loosely organised federation of forty-eight worlds located near the Unknown Regions between Lehon and Ilum. The DCU, as it was colloquial known, was headquartered on the world of Deralia. Originally a Karakan colony, Deralia acquired a cosmopolitan feel long before the DCU was founded and Karakan and not been a majority presence on the planet in over four millennia. Nevertheless, the Karakans history of isolationism and technological had a profound impact on the character of the DCU. From its founding in 4 ABY to its destruction in 18 ABY at the hands of an unknown extra-galactic invader, the DCU struggled to maintain neutrality in a Galaxy at war. While often dragged into conflicts in spite of their isolationist history, the Deralian attempt to remain at peace attracted a number of legendary figures from all over the galaxy during its brief existence and the DCU had for a time significant military and thriving economy unusual for its size. After Imperial Occupation of Deralia and surrounding worlds was lifted the Deralian Confederal Union was founded with the idea of keep Deralia and like minded worlds independent from galactic conflict rather than letting the Galactic Empire’s previous domination be replaced by that of another power. This vision attracted the peoples of forty-eight worlds including Dagary Minor, Daminia, Deralia, Dersonn III, Eres III, Hasaq, Phemis, and Transel. As much as each world wished to avoid losing its independence to galactic wide powers, they also wished to maintain independence from their neighbours and the federal government of the DCU was a relatively weak one. The government of the DCU consisted of an executive branch led by a President who initially was not vested with much power. Over the span of the DCU’s existence the office of the President was invested with more power after complaints that the President had been left unable to direct foreign policy due to the lack of agreement between the constituent worlds of the DCU. While the Presidency gained power over the years, the actual holders of the office became increasingly isolationist, with the last President of Deralian Confederal Union being criticised both at home and aboard as acting like a dictator and being completely ineffective in managing the DCU’s external affairs. The Presidential Palace was known as Chateau Stone Estate. The legislative branch of the DCU was called “The Congregation” and consisted of one Elder elected from each world in the DCU. While it played an important part in a few episodes of Deralian history it ultimately played a small role in the governing by the DCU’s end. A judicial branch known as the “Meeting of Justices” also existed with seven Justices being appointed by the President and confirmed by The Congregation. This branch, however, had little impact on the history of the DCU. The government and its various agencies as a whole were referred to as “The Apogee.” With independence highly desired the, military played a large role in Deralian society. The leaders of the military formed a board which was known as the “The Generality” but which included both Commandant Generals of the Marines and the Star Admirals of the Navy as well as the President and the chiefs of other defence oriented offices. Though Deralia was originally colonised by the Karakan, the region would eventually see immigrants from countless species, with the Karakan becoming a minority species at least four thousand years ago. Humans were by far the most common species in the DCU but by the time of its founding the DCU was a very cosmopolitan region. The species found in any significant numbers included: Aqualish, Arkanian, Baragwin, Bith, Bothan, Cathar, Cerean, Chadra-Fan, Devaronian, Dimean, Duros, Echani, Gamorrean, Gand, Geonosian, Gran, Iotran, Human, Hutt, Iridorian, Ithorian, Jawa, Karakan, Maktite, Miraluka, Mon Calamari, Nagai, Nikto, Paaerduag, Quarren, Rodian, Selkath, Sullustan, Toydarian, Trandoshan, Twi'lek, Ubese, Verpine, Weequay, Wookiee, Zabrak, and Zeltron. Deralia itself was a key world in the resurgence of swoop racing as a galactic sport. The world boasted two courses during the height of DCU, the Ebon Dragon Arena, and later the largely famous Wind Mountain Circuit. In addition to being a major racing location, Deralian Confederal Union produced some of the best swoop racers in modern times. Its neutrality and vibrant society, as well as an abundance of natural resources on several worlds in the DCU also meant that commerce was a major part of Deralian life. Major industries included the manufacturing of arms, medical equipment, and starships as well as the export of rare minerals and wood. At its height many Deralian business did brisk business with the wider galaxy and many of the galaxy’s largest business operated branch offices in the DCU. The Deralian Confederal Union had a large impact on the galaxy during its sort time in existence, but that all came crashing to in 18 ABY. Without warning the DCU came under attack from an unknown extra-galactic invader. The campaign only last two days, but the devastation was total. While the campaign was hard fought, the ultimate result was the death of billions of sentients and the levelling of settlements on all forty-eight DCU worlds and several other worlds in the area. By the end of the two day assault, those ships Deralian ships remaining gave up trying to attack the enemy and shifted efforts to evacuation hoping to save what lives they could while providing intelligence of the threat to the large empires in the galaxy at large. Most of those who survived from the DCU were those were already out of DCU space at the time of the attack, with few refugee ships escaping the unknown invader. Once the destruction was over the unknown invader retreated back to wherever they came from, leaving few signs of their presence other than the massive destruction they left behind. While a few brave souls have journeyed back to Deralia to try to collect evidence, the theories are numerous and the answers very few. Who attacked and why? Everyone has their theories, but what everyone could agree on is that rebuilding was a futile endeavour. The surviving members of the Apogee voted unanimously to disband the Deralian Confederal Union and encourage those who have survived to build new lives for themselves elsewhere, but to always remember.